The Thought Of Us
by tieuyeunu
Summary: The Inuyasha cast in a School Rumble setting. I adore all characters so there will be absolutely no character bashing.


**Authors Note**

Although I am first and foremost a Kikyo fan, but i adore all the characters in Inuyasha and do not wish to receive flames about anyone. all characters will be protrayed in a brighter light...yes even Naraku, while trying to maintain their basic personality...yes, even Naraku.

I will try to maintain sum of their attributes, although 'sit' will be hard to incorporate into a modern setting. Definitely no Lemon or Lime.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters relating to Inuyasha or any other characters that i may have 'borrowed' from other Animes. i only own the plot i wrote._

**Plot:**

**Families (in order of eldest to youngest)**

- Kikyo, Kagome, Sota and Kaede

- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Rin

- Naraku, Karuga, Kanna, and Hakudoshi

- Sango and Kohaku

- Miroku and Shippo

**Pairings-Triangles-Quads (take or leave it! not ordered in importance-ness)**

Sango-Miroku-Bankotsu

Sesshomaru-Kikyo-Naraku-Karuga-Suikotsu

Inuyasha-Kagome-Koga-Hojo-Ayame

Hakudoshi-Kaede

Sota-Kanna

Rin-Kohaku

**Chapter One **

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her soft lips murmuring inaudible words. Pulling herself off the bed, she slowly made her way to the mirror. Her eyes rested on the small calendar hanged to the side. A bright red mark circled the current date.

Spirits lifting, her glazed eyes slowly shined with excitement.

"TODAY IS THE DAY!"

As her voice faded she could hear the same line echoed from the end of the hall. Rushing out the door, she looked down as a small boy had also rushed out of his rooms.

Both dressed in their pajamas with their hair in disarray, yet their features showed nothing but bliss.

Both asking their hands up into the air as they shouted at the tops of their lungs "TODAY IS THE DAY!"

Their eyes locked on each other as they both gave a horrified gasp. A tall figure emerges from the room between, clad in an almost transparent long white kimono, her face basked in a mask of green mud.

Recovering from the shock, Kagome stomped her foot hard as she called after the figure.

"Could you not scare me too early in the morning! I could have died from a heart attack!"

The tall figure turned, resting those cold hazel eyes on Kagome, a soft chilly voice emerge from between those green lips

"Have you two given the same consideration to the rest of the household?"

Kagome looked down the hall as three petrified faces looked back at her and her younger brother Sota. Her fathers and grandfathers face was ashen white, as if they had been given the shock of their lives, while her mothers had slowly recovered and was now tingeing red. Red with anger.

"Do you two no what time it is? Why are you shouting like that?"

Kagome gave the largest smile she could master as she did a swift turn, feet apart, one hand on her waist the other holding up the peace sign.

"Because…today is the day!"

Sota had joined her from behind, striking the same pose.

The three adults looked at each other in bewilderment, then back at the two.

"What's today?"

Kagome laughed "I become a high school student!"

Sota smiled "and I become a junior high student!"

Kagome's and Sota's smile slowly vanish as they see their mother pulling a long ruler from behind the door. Her face contorted with anger. Before her body had left the room, Kagome and Sota had disappeared from sight.

"You two come back here!"

The two men looked after them only to once again gasp in fright, as the tall white figure loomed besides them.

"Father, grandfather, it is time."

With that, she moved off entering a door that bore a small sign, 'Kikyo'.

The two men looked at each other as the blood rushes back into their face.

Kenji shook his head at his son. "You have a weird family my son"

Kensuke signed, "Kagome and Sota turned out that way because of their mother, but Kikyo…was your fault."

Kenji arched his eyebrows "my fault? And how did it become my fault?"

Kensuke shook his head in mock disgust. "if you hadn't taken her to that shrine she wouldn't have been groomed to be a shrine maiden, look at her…she doesn't date, doesn't go out…she doesn't do anything but school and home…archery and meditation are the only things she does outside of that."

Kenji screwed up his beady eyes, "if you and your silly wife had taken time to take care of her instead of giving her to an old man like me, I wouldn't have taken her to that shrine."

"Silly wife?"

Both men turned to look at Kari; she stood puffing, holding Kagome and Sota at the ears in both hands.

The two youngsters snickered at the 'accurate' description of their mother.

The five stood stock still, the calm before the storm.

The lone figure of Kikyo drifted quietly out of her room, passed her mother and younger siblings down the stairs. The quiet closing of the front door was all that signaled her departure.

Five pair of eyes had followed her every movement, the hairs on the back of their necks stood up, as they felt the breeze passed behind them.

The silence of the house broke as Kagome squirmed in her mothers grasp

"Onee-sama! Wait for me!"

Kari tightens her hold on her young daughter, "what are you squirming about? Kikyo is only going to exercise; she'll be back in an hour."

Letting go of their ears, she walked purposely towards the two men who had slowly backed into the rooms, she called over her shoulder, "you two get dressed and ready for school, be ready for breakfast in an hour's time."

The door clicked behind her as she entered Kenji's room. Kagome and Sota looked at each other; their mischievous smiles crept back onto the lips.

"TODAY IS THE DAY!"

The hour slowly ticked by, Kikyo had returned from her morning run, although perspiration still lingered on her forehead, her porcelain face showed no outward sign of fatigue. Making her way to the stairs, she narrowly misses Sota as he rode the stair rail down, followed closely behind by Kagome, who winked at her as she passed by.

A loud thud came from behind her as she rounded the corner, without looking back she knew from the shouting that Kagome had kicked Sota from behind, causing him to sprawl on the floor.

Kikyo closed her bedroom door quietly behind her, she took a deep breath of the incense that still burned at the altar on the other side of the room, the warm morning sun shone in that one spot, putting the rest of the room in a constant shadow. She didn't mind, she preferred it this way, she was never comfortable with luminous surroundings that her other sister Kagome enjoyed so much or the colorful settings of her youngest sister Kaede.

Donning her school uniform she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back, contained only by a white ribbon near the middle. Her milky white features seemed ghostly to her eyes in the dime lighting. She couldn't blame her family from staying away from her room; it did give off an eerie feel.

Picking up her school bad she made her way down the stairs to the breakfast table, everyone but her mother and grandfather were seated at the table. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, her grandfather, she knew from experience, is most probably sulking in his room from the 'lecture' he would have receive from her mother for his use of the word 'silly'.

She entered the kitchen, her mother silently handed her the tray contain the dishes. Carrying them out, she gently placed them on the table. Kagome and Sota had quieted down, getting ready to eat.

Not long after, she could hear the soft footsteps of Kenji, her grandfather, coming down the stairs. Followed closely behind by Kaede, her hair bouncing as she merrily skipped down the stairs, something only an 8 year old can do without looking like they were 'silly'.

It was odd, these human emotions, the need to feel and express was lost on her, she could not understand how or why Kaede could find cheerfulness in everything, or why Sota found fascination in his surroundings, or even Kagome's wonder. Was the world really that interesting!

Kagome sat across from her silent sister, by the vacant look in her eyes; she knew Kikyo was day dreaming again. Kikyo had a habit of drifting off into the spiritual realm whenever it pleased her, else she had such a single minded concentration span that sometimes, Kagome wondered if they came from the same parents.

Although the sisters never fought, and get along quite well, but they weren't the close type either. Kikyo was older then her by a year, she was always one class above her, with such a close age gap, they should have been close, but since young, they had not lived together.

She could remember when they were very young, although it was only glimpse but she remembered Kikyo's gentle voice, the warmth in her face as they lay next to each other in bed when their parents were away. That gentleness, that warmth seems to now be reserve only to those under the age of 10, although Sota does sometimes get a gentle pat.

She could remember when they were younger, the closeness they had with each other. She was only 5 at the time, and although Kikyo was just 6, Kikyo seemed so much older; she was able to take care of herself and of her younger sibling. She remember how much she liked having an older sister, how Kikyo would pick her up from the nursery school, how they would share an ice cream on the way home.

All those lovely memories are still imprinted in her mind, yet she could not tell if Kikyo remembered. She wondered if back then, had Kikyo not been given to her grandfather to care for, would they have remained close!

She never fully understood why she was not sent off with Kikyo, it was something that no one discussed, yet she wondered.

And as her mind mused over her sister, she sat bewildered at the question she could never answer. Why is it that they are only one year apart yet Kikyo be so tall!

She watched the sunlight played on her sisters raven silk hair, yet she didn't notice her own sun kissed hair (for those of you who don't know what this means, it means black but with a tinge of blown), flowing gently just below her shoulders. She marveled at her sister's smooth milky white skin, but overlooked her own healthy olive skin.

In her eyes, Kikyo was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen, and she could tell others had the same thought, judging by the amount of attention Kikyo received every time she walked out the house.

She looked up at her mother, wondering if maybe her mother had lied! Were they really sisters?

"Stop gawking and finish your breakfast!"

Kagome uttered in defense "I wasn't gawking!"

Sota elbowed her in the arm "well you were doing a great imitation of it!"

Giving him the evil stare Kagome quickly munch down her food, looking over she could see that Kikyo had just about finish her breakfast. She wasn't sure if Kikyo was going to wait for her or not, but she wasn't likely to give her a chance to abandoned her.

Leaning over closer to Kikyo, she looked at her from behind squinted eyes "you're planning on ditching me aren't you?"

Kikyo slowly placed her spoon down has she slowly turned her head to her sister "no."

With that simple would she went back to her breakfast. Kagome, refusing to give up, came a little closer "so you were planning on ditching me when we get to school?"

Kikyo once again turned her head slowly to look Kagome straight in the eye "no."

Kagome gave up, Kikyo wasn't in a talkative mood today, she wasn't usually anyway, but today seemed like she was especially unsociable. She could tell that the 'adults' knew, but no one was saying anything, and if she asked no one was going to tell her anyway. Yet…she wondered.

Sota looked on at both of his older sisters, they were hot…how did he know this? Well, simple really, everyone at his school told him so, each time one of them came to pick him up…not like he needed it. He was a man now; he could walk home by himself.

But still, each time they came, he could see his classmates and sum of the older boys and men who came to pick up their siblings looking at his sisters, especially when Kikyo came to pick him up. Maybe it was because she was very tall and slender…added to that High school students had a very…nice uniform.

He really didn't understand why the boys around him were fascinated by the opposite sex, were they really that interesting!

The breakfast passed by uneventfully, with the usually gimmicks from Kenji, the silent prayers of Kensuke's, Kaede's delight at the color of her food, Sota's and Kagome's verbal match.

As the clock chimed 8, Kikyo slowly stood up, turning towards Kagome, instructing Kagome with that monotonic tone of hers, "Class starts at 8:30. We must leave now to arrive 5 minutes before bell rings."

Kagome replied with an excited yelp as she pushed her chair back and rushed to the front door. Kneeling down she hurriedly put on her shoes, Kari walked up to her with her school bag in hand.

"How can you go to school without our bag? Honestly."

Kagome looked up at her, her eye's tearing up "Gosh you must be so proud!"

Kari blinked in surprise, "proud?"

Kagome wiped away an invisible tear, "two beautiful girls in high school. Oh which sweet god had blessed you with…ack!"

Rubbing her chest, she caught her bag before it slid to the ground; she gave her mother the biggest smile she could muster.

With a wave over her shoulder she followed the silent Kikyo out of the house.

Kari made her way back into the dinning room, looking at the remaining four members of the family, she gave them each a once over.

"And I wanted to get married and have kids!"

Turning around she made her way back into the kitchen, leaving 4 pair of bewildered eyes.

Nothing happened much, I just wanted to introduced the main characters. Reviews welcome…but remember…no flaming anyone.


End file.
